wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XIX
Odwiedziny u Mahdiego i rozmowa z nim widocznie nie uzdrowiły Idrysa, gdyż w nocy jeszcze zachorował ciężko, rano był już nieprzytomny. Chamis, Gebhr i dwaj Beduini zostali wezwani do kalifa, który trzymał ich kilka godzin i wychwalał ich odwagę. Ale wrócili w najgorszych humorach i ze złością w duszy, spodziewali się bowiem Bóg wie jakich nagród, a tymczasem Abdullahi dał na każdego po funcie egipskim i po koniu. Beduini rozpoczęli kłótnię z Gebhrem, w której o mało nie przyszło do bitki, w końcu oświadczyli, że pojadą wraz z pocztą wielbłądzią do Faszody, by upomnieć się u Smaina o zapłatę. Przyłączył się do nich Chamis, który spodziewał się, że protekcja Smaina więcej mu przyniesie korzyści niż pobyt w Omdurmanie. Dla dzieci rozpoczął się tydzień głodu i nędzy, gdyż Gebhr ani myślał ich żywić. Na szczęście Staś posiadał dwa talary z Marią Teresą, które dostał od Greka, poszedł więc na miasto kupić daktylów i ryżu. Sudańczycy nie sprzeciwiali się wcale tej wycieczce wiedząc, że z Omdurmanu nie można już uciec i że w każdym razie nie opuściłby małej bint. Nie obyło się jednak bez przygód, albowiem widok chłopca w europejskim ubraniu kupującego na rynku żywność ściągnął znowu gromady półdzikich derwiszów, które przyjmowały go śmiechem i wyciem. Na szczęście wielu widziało, że wczoraj był u Mahdiego, i ci wstrzymywali tych, którzy chcieli się na niego porwać. Tylko dzieci rzucały nań piaskiem i kamieniami, ale on na to wcale nie zważał. Na rynku ceny były wygórowane. Daktylów nie mógł Staś dostać zupełnie, a znaczną część ryżu odebrał mu "dla chorego brata" Gebhr. Chłopiec opierał się temu z całej siły, wskutek czego skończyło się na szarpaninie i bitwie, z których oczywiście słabszy wyszedł z mnóstwem sińców i guzów. Okazało się przy tym i okrucieństwo Chamisa. Okazywał on przywiązanie tylko do Saby i karmił go surowym mięsem. Natomiast na nędzę dzieci, które znał przecie od dawna i które zawsze były dla niego dobre, patrzył z największą obojętnością, a gdy Staś zwrócił się do niego z prośbą, by przynajmniej Nel udzielał trochę pokarmu, odpowiedział śmiejąc się: - Idź żebrać. I doszło na koniec do tego, że Staś w następnych kilku dniach, chcąc ratować Nel od głodowej śmierci - żebrał. Nie zawsze było to bezskuteczne. Czasem jakiś dawny żołnierz lub oficer egipskiego chedywa dał mu parę piastrów lub kilka fig suszonych i obiecał wspomóc go jeszcze nazajutrz. Raz trafił na misjonarza i siostrę miłosierdzia, którzy wysłuchawszy jego historii zapłakali nad losem obojga dzieci - i lubo sami wycieńczeni głodem, podzielili się z nim wszystkim, co mieli. Obiecali mu też odwiedzić ich w szałasach i nazajutrz przyszli rzeczywiście w nadziei, że może uda się im zabrać dzieci, aż do czasu wyruszenia pocztą, do siebie. Ale Gebhr z Chamisem popędzili ich korbaczami. Nazajutrz Staś spotkał ich jednak znowu i dostał od nich miarkę ryżu oraz dwa proszki chininy, które misjonarz polecił mu zachować jak najstaranniej, w przewidywaniu, że w Faszodzie niechybnie czeka ich oboje febra. - Pojedziecie teraz - mówił - wzdłuż rozlewisk Białego Nilu, czyli wśród tak zwanych suddów. Rzeka nie mogąc płynąć swobodnie przez zatory utworzone z roślin i z liści, które prąd wody znosi i osadza w płytszych miejscach, tworzy tam obszerne i zaraźliwe błota, wśród których febra nie oszczędza nawet Murzynów. Strzeżcie się szczególnie noclegów bez ognia, na gołej ziemi. - My byśmy już chcieli umrzeć - odpowiedział prawie z jękiem Staś. Na to misjonarz podniósł swą wynędzniałą twarz i przez chwilę modlił się, po czym przeżegnał chłopca i rzekł: - Ufaj w Bogu. Nie wyparłeś się Go, więc miłosierdzie Jego i opieka będzie nad tobą. Staś próbował nie tylko żebrać, ale i pracować. Widząc pewnego dnia gromady ludzi pracujące na polu modlitwy, przyłączył się do nich i jął nosić glinę na parkan, którym plac miał być otoczony. Śmiano się z niego i potrącano go, ale pod wieczór stary szeik pilnujący robót dał mu dwanaście daktylów. Staś rad był z tej zapłaty niezmiernie, daktyle bowiem stanowiły obok ryżu jedyny zdrowy pokarm dla Nel, a było o nie coraz trudniej w Omdurmanie. Przyniósł je więc z dumą małej siostrzyczce, której oddawał wszystko, co mógł dostać, sam żywiąc się od tygodnia prawie wyłącznie durrą wykradaną wielbłądom. Nel ucieszyła się bardzo na widok ulubionych owoców, ale chciała, żeby się z nią podzielił. Więc wspiąwszy się na paluszki położyła mu ręce na ramionach i zadarłszy główkę poczęła patrzeć mu w oczy i prosić: - Staś! zjedz połowę, zjedz! A on na to odrzekł: - Jadłem już, jadłem! O, taki jestem syty! Uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz począł przygryzać wargi, by się nie rozpłakać, gdyż po prostu był głodny. Obiecywał sobie, że nazajutrz pójdzie znów na zarobek. Tymczasem stało się inaczej. Rano przyszedł mulazem od Abdullahiego z oznajmieniem, że poczta wielbłądzia wychodzi na noc do Faszody, i z rozkazem kalifa, by Idrys, Gebhr, Chamis i dwaj Beduini gotowali się wraz z dziećmi do drogi. Gebhra zdumiał i oburzył ten rozkaz, więc oświadczył, że nie pojedzie, gdyż brat jest chory i nie ma go kto pilnować, a gdyby nawet był zdrów, to i tak obaj postanowili pozostać w Omdurmanie. Lecz mulazem odpowiedział: - Mahdi ma jedną tylko wolę, a Abdullahi, jego kalif a mój pan, nie zmienia nigdy rozkazów. Brata twego będzie pilnował niewolnik, ty zaś pojedziesz do Faszody. - Więc pójdę i oznajmię mu, że nie pojadę. - Do kalifa wchodzą tylko ci, których on sam chce widzieć. A jeśli gwałtem wedrzesz się do niego bez pozwolenia, wyprowadzą cię - na szubienicę. - Allach akbar! to powiedz mi wyraźnie, że jestem niewolnikiem. - Milcz i słuchaj rozkazów! - odpowiedział mulazem. Sudańczyk widział w Omdurmanie szubienice łamiące się pod ciężarem wisielców, które co dzień z wyroków srogiego Abdullahiego ubierano w nowe ciała - i zląkł się. To, co mu powiedział mulazem, że Mahdi ma tylko jedną wolę, a Abdullahi raz tylko rozkazuje - powtarzali wszyscy derwisze. Nie było więc rady - i trzeba było jechać. "Nie zobaczę już więcej Idrysa!" - myślał Gebhr. I w jego tygrysim sercu taiło się jednak jakieś przywiązanie do starszego brata, gdyż na myśl, że musi go opuścić w chorobie, ogarnęła go rozpacz. Próżno Chamis i Beduini przekładali mu, że może w Faszodzie będzie lepiej niż w Omdurmanie i że Smain prawdopodobnie wynagrodzi ich hojniej, niż to uczynił kalif. Żadne słowa nie mogły złagodzić żalu i złości Gebhra, która to złość odbiła się przeważnie na Stasiu. Był to dla chłopca prawdziwie męczeński dzień. Nie pozwolono mu pójść na rynek, więc nie mógł nic zarobić ani uprosić, a musiał pracować jak niewolnik przy jukach, które przygotowano do podróży, co przychodziło mu tym trudniej, że z głodu i zmęczenia osłabł bardzo. Był już pewien, że w drodze umrze, jeśli nie pod korbaczem Gebhra, to z wycieńczenia. Na szczęście Grek, który miał dobre serce, przyszedł przed wieczorem odwiedzić dzieci i pożegnać, a zarazem opatrzyć je na drogę. Przyniósł im także kilka proszków chininy, a prócz tego trochę paciorków szklanych i trochę żywności. Przede wszystkim jednak, dowiedziawszy się o chorobie Idrysa zwrócił się do Gebhra oraz Chamisa i Beduinów. - Wiedzcie - rzekł im - że przychodzę tu z rozkazu Mahdiego. A gdy słysząc to uderzyli czołem, tak mówił dalej: - Macie w drodze żywić dzieci i obchodzić się z nimi dobrze. Mają one zdać sprawę z waszego postępowania Smainowi. Smain zaś napisze o tym do proroka. Jeśli przyjdzie tu na was jakakolwiek skarga, następna poczta przywiezie wam wyrok śmierci. Nowy pokłon był jedyną odpowiedzią na te słowa, przy czym Gebhr i Chamis mieli miny psów, którym nałożono kaganiec. Grek zaś kazał im pójść precz, po czym tak odezwał się po angielsku do dzieci: - Zmyśliłem to wszystko, gdyż Mahdi nie wydał co do was żadnych nowych rozkazów. Ale ponieważ powiedział, że macie jechać do Faszody, więc trzeba, żebyście mogli do niej żywi dojechać. Liczę też i na to, że żaden z tych ludzi nie zobaczy już przed wyjazdem ani Mahdiego, ani kalifa. Po czym do Stasia: - Miałem do ciebie, chłopcze, urazę i mam ją jeszcze. Czy wiesz, że omal mnie nie zgubiłeś? Mahdi obraził się i na mnie i żeby uzyskać jego przebaczenie, musiałem znaczną część majątku oddać Abdullahiemu, a i to jeszcze nie wiem, czy uratowałem się na długo. W każdym razie nie będę mógł pomagać jeńcom tak, jak pomagałem dotychczas. Ale mi was żal, a zwłaszcza (i tu pokazał na Nel) jej... Mam córkę w tym samym wieku... którą kocham więcej niż własne życie... Dla niej uczyniłem wszystko to, com uczynił... Chrystus będzie mnie za to sądził... Nosi ona dotychczas pod suknią na piersiach srebrny krzyżyk... Na imię jej tak jak tobie, moja mała. Gdyby nie ona, wolałbym i ja umrzeć niż żyć w tym piekle. I wzruszył się. Przez chwilę zamilkł, na koniec potarł ręką czoło i począł mówić o czym innym. - Mahdi wysyła was do Faszody w tej myśli, że tam pomrzecie. W ten sposób zemści się na was za twój, chłopcze, opór, który go dotknął głęboko, a nie straci sławy "miłosiernego". Taki on zawsze... Ale kto wie, komu pierwej śmierć przeznaczona! Abdullahi poddał mu myśl, żeby tym psom, którzy was porwali, kazał jechać z wami. Marnie ich wynagrodził, a teraz boi się, żeby się to nie rozgłosiło. Obaj z prorokiem wolą przy tym, by ci ludzie nie opowiadali, że w Egipcie są jeszcze wojska, armaty, pieniądze i Anglicy... Ciężka to będzie droga i daleka. Pojedziecie krajem pustym i niezdrowym, więc pilnujcie jak oka w głowie tych proszków, które wam dałem. - Przykaż, panie, jeszcze raz Gebhrowi, by nie ważył się głodzić i bić Nel - rzekł Staś. - Nie bójcie się. Poleciłem was staremu szeikowi, który wiezie pocztę. To mój dawny znajomy. Dałem mu zegarek i tym zjednałem dla was jego opiekę. Tak mówiąc począł się żegnać. Wziąwszy Nel na ręce przycisnął ją do piersi i powtórzył: - Niech Bóg błogosławi cię, moje dziecko!... Tymczasem słońce zaszło i uczyniła się noc gwiaździsta. W ciemności ozwało się parskanie koni i stękanie obładowanych wielbłądów. Rozdział 19